Alchemists, deases and mutations
The Alchemists are the anomalie of the military class. They are an independent groupe under the lead of the supreme general. They develop mutation and medicine for the army. They also test new product on their prisoner they guard. The jails of the military classes are all inside their territory. Their soldiers, the Hunters are not many but have all the same grade as the lieutenant of the others legion. The warriors of the military classe suffers of mutations. Because they are more close to the void and because of the product they use. The militarist alchemist test their product on the soldiers and the prisoners for make them more obedient and stronger. It’s oslo a way to avoid most of the diseases that can face the military class. Most of them are bring by the rats that try to eat the corpses that pullule all around the zones. Certains districts are even abandoned and in quarantine. The mutation are very diversified, scales, more fur, insects inside a body,... They use a large diversity of herbs and minerals that can be found on their land. Like the Salfite, a mineral that can be turn into a powder and make people think less and make them more musculare, in exchange of a reduced life esperance. All solidiers, lieutenants, captains and generals are affected by mutation. With time, the mutations and product that affect the military class (and maybe there proximity with the void) created dangerous disease, like the blue plague (turn the skin into a blue tone due to the fact that people have difficulty to breve and die by suffocating). 20 years ago, fifteen percent of the district were contaminated. With the accord of the General that rule at the time, the alchemists created the corps of army of the hunter. The best warrior were take and train specially for maintain the quarantine zone and kill all the infected (even the just supposed one). Most of the civilian (the military that failed the trials) were killed, because they weren’t resistant enough. Most of the military of this moment voluntarily become civilian. today, a few district are still totally infected. They are full of rats and corpses. Certain soldier survive and now lives in those abandoned places. They fight the hunters for survive. The hunters want of course to kill them for eradicate the diseases or capture them for experimente on them. Disease resense by the alchemists: # Blue plague: attack the lungs by blocking slowly the respiratory tract. The name came from the fact that when someone is infected, they became very pale due to the difficulty of breathing and then, their skin become blue on the last weeks. The difficulty to brive make that only a few infected people, by adapting there breathing to the pace of the plague can survive and stop spreading the disease, even when they cough. If someone is still alive after four month, he is then considered like immunise. They breathe so discreetly that the infected that survive to the disease can pass the test for become a hunter or an alchemist. Even if they fail, they will serve as cobay and can repass those test every month. But when someone died, there chest swells until they blow and spread new spores. This plague came from a ancient disease discover by the alchemist. They try to make it mutate for permite to the soldier to stop breathing for they can fight in the middle of combat gases that the alchemist were testing at the time. # Red Bain: A rat lab name Bain escape one day from it’s cage. If he was wearing a name, it’s because he was the subject of a special experimentation. They were testing new mutation effect on him. His fur was red and his eyes yellow and glowing. He was able to see in the dark and regerate a cut member. He was kept on a wooden cage, like the other rat lab. He was as big as a dog. He cut with his teeth the bars of his cage and escape. He was never seen again. But later, the hunters start seeing rats with a back full red of spine, a strange tail and a larger mouth than the ordinary rats. Even their legs were strange. Their red back was full of spine. The men that are hit by these spines, gets their eyes explode and their skin turn to red. They start to guide themselves only by their sense of smell. The same spine that infect them start growing on their back. The infected obey to the law of the strongest. They can smell the sentiment like fear. The alchemist are actually working on prototypes of weapon that could use those spine for using the moment of weakness of the infected when they become blind.